DoomandGloom
by Wendymypooh
Summary: Threepio and Artoo make a daring escape from capture by the Imperials. Set during SWANH.


"Madness, this is madness," Threepio exclaimed to his stubby, tripedal counterpart, Artoo Detoo.

An explosion shook the ship, the concussion bouncing the two droids around the narrow corridor of the galactic cruiser. Threepio lost his balance, crashing into Artoo, who admitted a series of bleeps and whistles.

'This time we'll be destroyed for sure," Threepio commented as he steadied himself against a corridor wall.

Artoo emitted another stream of bleeps and whistles in commiseration with Threepio, casting an appraising look up at his taller, humanoid companion. Threepio was looking a little worse for wear, with his usually gleaming golden casing covered with fibrous dust and with some visible dents.

Threeepio righted himself and turned his head to one side, his metallic ears listening intently, to the inner workings of the shuddering cruiser. Disbelief was obvious in his town as he said, "They've shut down the man reactor and the drive. We're all doomed. Surely this time we'll all be destroyed."

When Artoo did not reply, Threepio glanced down at him to see the meter-high robot engrossed in studying the roof above them. Threepio glanced up too, to try and see what had caught his friend's attention.

Artoo let out a series of beeps and chirps.

"Yes, I suppose they had to shut down the drive," Threepio admitted, "I can't believe we're going to surrender."

When he didn't a response, he asked, "What is it Artoo?"

Artoo answered a solitary bleep. The golden droid fell silent in response to Artoo's prompting. The silence was broken by a strange scraping sound from somewhere above them, followed by what sounded like, booted footsteps and heavy equipment.

"We've been boarded! Artoo we have to get out of here!" Threepio exclaimed.

He started down the corridor, Artoo rolling into place beside him. Several small explosions were heard, followed by the piercing shriek of over stressed metal. Threepio and Artoo turned the corner and barely missed being struck as metal projectiles flew down the corridor they had been in.

Threepio poked his head around the corner in time to see Stormtroopers drop down into the corridor they had vacated. He ducked back just in time to avoid being shot by a laser bolt.

"Quick, this way!" Threepio ordered, hoping to escape capture or destruction by the Imperials.

The two droids hurried down the passageway and encountered a group of Rebels hurrying toward them. Threepio pressed against the wall to avoid being trampled by them as they rushed passed to take up a defensive stance against the invaders.

As soon as the Rebels were passed, Threepio continued down the corridor,searching for his smaller counterpart, who had disappeared.

"Artoo? Artoo? Where are you?" He called out as he moved through the corridors looking for his tripedal friend.

"There you are! Artoo, what are you doing? You can't go in there! It's restricted to humans only!" Threepio admonished Artoo, who had reached up with one clawed hand and snapped the seal on a lifeboat hatch.

Artoo ignored him and worked to wedge himself into position in front of the miniature control board within the escape pod. He elicited a stream of whistles and beeps at his reluctant companion.

"Mission? What mission? You've fried every bit of your logic terminal! Get out of there, before you get us both into serious trouble!"

Artoo tooted an angry twang.

"I am not overreacting, you overweight bucket of broken bolts!" Threepio snapped, "I'm not sticking around to see someone fit you with a restraining belt."

He turned away, starting back down the way he had come, when an explosion blew out the back wall of the corridor they were in. Dust and metal debris flew through the air, as flames began to greedily eat away at the exposed interior wall.

All thoughts of doing anything other than surviving raced through Threepio's mind as he squeezed into the tiny escape pod beside Artoo," I have a feeling I'm going to regret this."

Artoo flipped a series of switches, snapped back a cover, and pressed a number of buttons in rapid sequence. With a thunderous explosion of movement, the life pod ejected from the crippled cruiser and careened through space toward a planet in the near distance.


End file.
